


dying in love (of two)

by lazymusey



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, What Was I Thinking?, light angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazymusey/pseuds/lazymusey
Summary: Dahyun (badly) flexes.Sana is an angel.Tzuyu sharpens her axe.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	dying in love (of two)

The sound of tires breaking filled the secluded bus stop of a village. A girl clad in a military uniform, polished black boots and a beret can be seen leaving the bus with a small duffel bag on her shoulder. Her face is pale as snow, despite being under the sun for so long. She doesn’t have the built of a soldier, but is strong enough to haul a fellow comrade over her shoulder for a perfect smack down. She seems small, a tiny weapon of destruction if one dare to mess with her.

Everything is what she herself claims, no doubt.

She takes in the surrounding with a fascinated smile, feeling nostalgic of the place she once lived in as a child. She inhales deeply, taking in the fresh air of the unpolluted town, only to hack out coughs as the bus leaves with puffs of black smoke.

“Y-Yah!”

She yells to no one, only the flies buzzing over a carcass on the roadside. The woman gags at the sight, before turning around to the board with small map of the village. Squinting her already small eyes, she scans the tattered paper for her grandfather’s house. She makes the calculation in her head, the walking distance would take probably around half an hour to reach the barn. Nodding firmly, she pulls the strap of her bag securely to begin her journey.

She hums a happy tune as she leaves the shabby bus stop. Within a few minutes into her walk, thunder strikes, followed by a flurry of rain pattering over the scorching road.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

She raises her bag to shelter from the drizzle, resuming her walk calmly because there’s nowhere else she can go then forward. She is a soldier, she’s trained for this. Apparently, she wasn’t trained to face countless of unlucky streaks in a day because unfortunately, a car decided to drive through a puddle, effectively splashing her whole body with water.

“What?! Like, seriously?”

Yes, it is a serious matter because she realized she’s already doomed once she stepped foot in this town from the series of unfortunate events. Maybe this is why her mother persisted to never visit the old man unnoticed. It must be an urban legend, in which the curse had fallen upon her now. Damn, this is worse than being in the military. She looks up to the sky with gritted teeth.

“Are you that mad I choose to serve the country instead of serving you? Screw you!”

Just as she is jumping with her small legs and cursing the forces above, a honk made her jump. She turns around with a hand on her chest and a deep scowl, wanting to lecture the perpetrator for her almost heart attack.

“What are you doing here?”

Behind the driver’s windshield is a face so gorgeous; she almost choked on her own spit. Despite the heavy rain and small slit of the open window, she can make out blonde hair tied in low pony-tail with pair of caramel eyes and pointed nose with bridge so high, it matches well with the pink glossy lips.

“Are you an angel?”

“Eh? No, I’m Sana. Now come inside before you get more wet!”

_Oh, I wouldn’t mind getting wet for you._

Before she gets in, she makes another jump with hands raised up in the air and grin so wide, it reaches her ears. “I take back what I said!”

Sana gives the soldier a weird look, which she doesn’t pay any heed to. Instead, she wears a smile so wide, it’s a bit eerie to look at.

“So.” Sana maintains her calm, flashing a small smile. “What were you doing in the middle of the rain?”

“Oh, I was walking to my grandfather’s house.” She smiles, her upper body fully facing the driver taking cautious glances. “I’m Sergeant Kim Dahyun of the 7th Infantry Division.” The girl salutes, before easing up with a grin. “But you can call me Dahyun. Nice to meet you, angel–”

“It’s Sana.” She cuts her off, forcing her lips upward. “It’s nice to meet you too, and welcome, Dahyun.”

“It’s a pleasure!”

The blonde smiles back, a bit relaxed. Maybe she’s not actually a lunatic, yet.

“Mind telling me the direction of your grandfather’s house?”

“Uh, well…” Dahyun scratches her cheek. “I forgot.”

*

The car swerves into a private property, a large house located in the middle of barns and stables with a wide enclosed plain field of cows and sheep wandering about. They didn’t get lost, thankfully, since there weren’t that many Kim in the village. Sana does know of a Mr Kim, coincidentally matching Dahyun’s description of her grandfather.

“Is this it?”

“I’m not sure.” She shrugs. “I told you we should have stopped by the café so I can ask around. Perhaps have coffee and get to know each other too, you know?”

Sana merely laughs with a shake of her head at the obvious but failed attempt of flirting. She steps out as Dahyun tags along, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Just as they reached the patio, the door swings open from inside, revealing another small girl with short hair.

“Sana, you’re finally here!”

Sana smiles apologetically. “She didn’t give you a hard time, did she Chaeng?”

“Who are you kidding? She’s a monster, that kid.” Chaeyoung deadpans, attention quickly falls on the stranger. Her face turns into horror. “Yah! Why are you bringing another child here? I know little Eri wants a play date but this isn’t actually what we agreed on!”

The soldier’s eyes widen from the direct insult. “Who are you calling a child?”

Chaeyoung blinks, gives her a quick run through as if stating the obvious. The soldier fumes, raising her chin as she puffs out her chest.

“You’re talking to a sergeant here. Give some respect, will ya?”

“Oh, I will.” The small cub steps closer with crossed arms. “Over your dead body, of course.”

“Mwoh? Did you just– Tsk, how dare you?” Dahyun rolls up her sleeves. “I’m a black belt in jujitsu, just so you know!”

Chaeyoung scoffs, tongue poking her cheek in irritation. “Well, I know ninja.” She suddenly points out to a distance. “Watch out!”

“What, what?” Dahyun swiftly turns around to check what’s on her back, to see nothing. She whips back, only to find the small girl vanishes into thin air.

Sana laughs at the disbelief look of the pale girl, the latter sheepishly rubs her nape for her blunder. “Ahahaha, she got lucky...”

Then, Dahyun notices an expensive-looking dog watching her in the corner with its ears perked up. “Uhh, what’s with that dog?”

“Oh, he’s always like that. There’s something about stranger that irks him and apparently,” Sana gives her a hesitant smile. “You’re the stranger.”

“What do you– ACK! KYAHHH!”

*

Screw her phobia for dog, Dahyun cursed. She doesn’t know where she’s running, but it’s obviously unsafe. She reaches a barn so dark, only the corner is illuminated with light. Lo and behold, a figure is seen hunching down over a grinder, holding an axe with sparks coming out of the sharpening blade. There are traces of red liquid on the table, some dripping down to the ground to form a puddle of –…

Dahyun gulps.

The grinding sound abruptly stops, the figure’s head snaps to her. She feels intimidating eyes glaring back, a pair so deadly and captivating she wonders if this is how it feels to die in bliss.

“You’re trespassing.”

Dahyun noticed some red stain on the checkered shirt; she gulps despite her parched throat.

“No! I was just – KYAAH!”

The previous attacker suddenly appears by her foot, letting out loud barks and exposing gnarling teeth. She should die in the hands of an enemy, not a furry fluffy scary dog. Dahyun tries to evade his attacks, clinging to what she thought was a pole. Instead, she feels something soft under her palms. Her face starts to heat up as she looks up at the owner of those… buns.

**_THWACK!_ **

A log was split cleanly in half, causing her to leap and hide behind the owner of bu– her savior to protect herself from the menacing figure slowly approaching them.

Then it clicks.

_You’re a soldier, damn it. Act like one._

She might be a coward to a dog, but not in front of her crush. With new determination, Dahyun pushes herself forward to shield Sana from this maniac; a long woman with long limbs standing in glory.

“Dahyun? What are you doing?”

“I’m protecting you! Stay back, Sana!”

To be a soldier, is to have quick critical thinking. She grabs the nearest thing she can use as a weapon, a rusty rake. She frowns; it’s better than nothing. She prepares herself as the woman gets closer, holding the axe with its shining blade. The woman stops before her, raising the gruesome weapon up above her head with only a hand, as Dahyun holds her breath.

Only for the axe to hang on the woman’s shoulder in a laidback manner.

“Sana, you’re bringing someone again.” The woman reprimands with a gentle voice. “This is a private property. You need to ask the owner’s permission first.”

“And who’s the owner, exactly?”

Dahyun watches as the two interact like normal people; the intimidating pole is frowning while the blonde wears a knowing smirk. Then, she heard barking again, causing her to yelp unceremoniously.

“Gucci.”

The scary dog stops, letting a loud whine as he hesitantly sit. Sana laughs as she pats the dog’s head that seems eager with the attention he received. “Sorry for the commotion, Dahyun. This place gets a bit hectic sometimes.”

She responded with a nod, giving her best smile to assure the blonde, only to feel eyes glaring at her from somewhere tall.

“Who’s this?”

“She’s Sergeant Kim. Came here to find her grandpa, right Dahyun?”

“Exactly as you said, ange– err, Sana. Hehe…”

Dahyun thought she heard growl coming from the woman. On second thought, maybe it was just the dog still glaring at her.

“What’s with the axe?” Sana asked as they exit the barn, the tall woman locking the wooden door.

“We’re fixing the door of the stable, but someone decided to ditch me.”

Sana cackles, which sounds so heavenly in the soldier’s ears, as compared to the shouting orders and yelling she had to endure every day in the army.

“Chaeyoung just went ninja on us too.” Sana reenacts the cub’s dance of throwing stars. Dahyun scoffs to herself, but the taller heard her as she gains the former’s attention.

“You’re a soldier?”

“As seen in plain sight.” She motions to her uniform with a smug face, which earned no reaction by the woman as she turns to the blonde.

“Are you sure she’s related to Mr Kim?” She whispered, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dahyun.

Sana merely shrugs, “I only know one Mr Kim in this town.”

She lets out a sigh. “Let’s go inside. I’m sure he’s already awake from his afternoon nap.” She gives Dahyun another look, a blank one without emotion, before facing forward. “I need a break anyway.”

*

Despite her series of unfortunate events, she finally meets with the owner of the barn, who is none other than the Grandpa Kim she thought as her real grandfather. Dahyun was explained the truth, that she’s not related by blood despite the same surname. She’s just a neighbor’s daughter who always drops by to play around with the girls under his care at this barn.

“No way, you’re Dubu?” The ninja exclaims with pointing finger, earning a gasp from the soldier.

“Uh, who are you again?”

“Yah, it’s me!” Dahyun makes a confused look. “Chaengcasso? Strawberry princess? You’re the Dub to my Chaeng, remember?”

Dahyun’s eyes widen in recognition.

They shared a bro-hug, slapping and laughing at each other like they used to. The three of them were playmates, the only girls around her age at that secluded village who were also her partners in crime. They were inseparable troublemakers, always up to mischief and going up the woods to dip their feet in the creaks, only to be lost and spent a night huddled up together while waiting for the old man to rescue them. It was unfortunate that Dahyun had to move to another town due to her father’s work, but she misses them a lot despite the years.

She still misses _her_.

“Oh god. You’re still crushing on her?” Chaeyoung guffaws at the pouting tofu.

“I said I miss her, dwarf! Besides, I have a new target to be my potential bride-to-be.”

“You mean, Sana-unnie?” The cub asked with creased forehead as Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows knowingly.

“Just so you know, she’s here, too.”

Dahyun almost gasp, but maintains her cool. “Really?”

Chaeyoung notices the blush creeping on her pale’s friend face, snickering at the denying Dubu trying to keep her heart calm. It’s been a long time anyway so why she’s having the same fluttering feeling when she was a child at the mention of that girl?

“Really… you’re getting into a big mess, Dahyun-ah.”

“What do you mean?”

Chaeyoung faintly smiles. “You should meet her. She’s at the back with her girls.”

“Oh, don’t mind me then.” Dahyun nods happily, already jumping to her feet before a thought crossed her mind. “Wait, _her girls_?”

*

A smile etches on her face at the sight of the tall woman welcoming her outside the kitchen door.

Then, her chest constricts, her heart cracks.

Tzuyu, oh her well-grown and beautiful crush Chou Tzuyu is standing in the middle of the back lawn, happily laughing as she twirls little Eri up in the air, while Sana, the ever kind-hearted and gorgeous Sana watches with her own hearty giggle. She sees the subtle looks they exchanged, of affection and adoration. But most of all, of one thing she’s been chasing all her life; love. She should have looked away when they got closer, but she was frozen on the spot. Watching silently as an arm wraps around the blonde, watching helplessly as they stare into the other’s eyes with absolute fondness, watching achingly as a kiss seals their longing hearts with a thread called destiny.

Dahyun should have looked away, but here she is breaking her own heart to pieces, shattering them with her own fist. Maybe she is indeed doomed once she step foot in this town, and maybe that’s the reason why her mother forbids her to visit unnoticed. She digs her own graves, it seems. Giving one last look to the couple, Dahyun turns away.

She should be dying in the battlefield, not in this barn. Not by two oblivious people who had crept uninvited, but surely, into her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission I wrote for [#GGFLASHFIC](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ggflashfic) (do check out others' works in the link, they are awesome!!!) 
> 
> It was a dare by my friend with DaTzu endgame but my mind decided to swerve to another fic I'm working on at the moment (it's SaTzu *winkwink*) hence, a sequel of that storyline is born! It's limited to less than 2.5k words so I got a bit frustrated with how the plot flows but I'm satisfied with how it turns out (cause I love cliffhanger tehee) 
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read! <3


End file.
